1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gaming apparatus, more particularly to a computer-implemented method and gaming apparatus for playing two different card games simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional gaming apparatus allow players to play only one kind of card game at one time. After playing for a period of time, the player will get bored easily.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a computer-implemented method and gaming apparatus for playing two different card games simultaneously so that the player does not get bored easily.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer-implemented method for playing first and second card games simultaneously. The computer-implemented method comprises:
(a) providing a gaming apparatus that includes a user input unit and a display unit;
(b) dealing a player a set of playing cards from a deck of simulated playing cards, and showing the set of the playing cards face down on the display unit;
(c) allowing the player to place a first bet for at least one of the playing cards and to place a second bet for the set of the playing cards via the user input unit; and
(d) playing the first and second card games simultaneously, including the steps of showing the set of the playing cards face up on the display unit, randomly selecting another one of the playing cards from the non-dealt simulated playing cards in the deck, determining winnings of the player in the first card game by matching each of the playing cards placed with the first bet with the randomly selected one of the playing cards, combining the randomly selected one of the playing cards with the set of the playing cards dealt to the player to obtain a card hand, determining winnings of the player in the second card game by evaluating a value for the card hand in accordance with a predetermined poker hand ranking, and adjusting a credit total for the player according to the winnings of the player in the first and second card game.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer program product for a gaming apparatus that includes a user input unit, a display unit and a processor unit coupled to the user input unit and the display unit. The computer program product adapts the gaming apparatus for playing first and second card games simultaneously, and comprises:
a computer readable storage medium comprising:
a first code that directs the processor unit to deal a player a set of playing cards from a deck of simulated playing cards, and to show the set of the playing cards face down on the display unit;
a second code that directs the processor unit to allow the player to place a first bet for at least one of the playing cards and to place a second bet for the set of the playing cards via the user input unit; and
a third code that directs the processor unit to play the first and second card games simultaneously, including a code that directs the processor unit to show the set of the playing cards face up on the display unit, a code that directs the processor unit to randomly select another one of the playing cards from the non-dealt simulated playing cards in the deck, a code that directs the processor unit to determine winnings of the player in the first card game by matching each of the playing cards placed with the first bet with the randomly selected one of the playing cards, a code that directs the processor unit to combine the randomly selected one of the playing cards with the set of the playing cards dealt to the player to obtain a card hand, a code that directs the processor unit to determine winnings of the player in the second card game by evaluating a value for the card hand in accordance with a predetermined poker hand ranking, and a code that directs the processor unit to adjust a credit total for the player according to the winnings of the player in the first and second card games.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a gaming apparatus is adapted for playing first and second card games simultaneously, and comprises:
a user input unit;
a display unit;
means for dealing a player a set of playing cards from a deck of simulated playing cards, and for showing the set of the playing cards face down on the display unit;
means for allowing the player to place a first bet for at least one of the playing cards and to place a second bet for the set of the playing cards via the user input unit; and
means for playing the first and second card games simultaneously, including means for showing the set of the playing cards face up on the display unit, means for randomly selecting another one of the playing cards from the non-dealt simulated playing cards in the deck, means for determining winnings of the player in the first card game by matching each of the playing cards placed with the first bet with the randomly selected one of the playing cards, means for combining the randomly selected one of the playing cards with the set of the playing cards dealt to the player to obtain a card hand, means for determining winnings of the player in the second card game by evaluating a value for the card hand in accordance with a predetermined poker hand ranking, and means for adjusting a credit total for the player according to the winnings of the player in the first and second card games.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a gaming apparatus comprises a user input unit, a display unit, a processor unit coupled to the user input unit and the display unit, and a computer program product for adapting the gaming apparatus for playing first and second card games simultaneously. The computer program product comprises a computer readable storage medium that includes:
a first code that directs the processor unit to deal a player a set of playing cards from a deck of simulated playing cards, and to show the set of the playing cards face down on the display unit;
a second code that directs the processor unit to allow the player to place a first bet for at least one of the playing cards and to place a second bet for the set of the playing cards via the user input unit; and
a third code that directs the processor unit to play the first and second card games simultaneously, including a code that directs the processor unit to show the set of the playing cards face up on the display unit, a code that directs the processor unit to randomly select another one of the playing cards from the non-dealt simulated playing cards in the deck, a code that directs the processor unit to determine winnings of the player in the first card game by matching each of the playing cards placed with the first bet with the randomly selected one of the playing cards, a code that directs the processor unit to combine the randomly selected one of the playing cards with the set of the playing cards dealt to the player to obtain a card hand, a code that directs the processor unit to determine winnings of the player in the second card game by evaluating a value for the card hand in accordance with a predetermined poker hand ranking, and a code that directs the processor unit to adjust a credit total for the player according to the winnings of the player in the first and second card games.
Because two different card games are played simultaneously in a single game round, the player""s desire for variety can be satisfied, and player interest can be prolonged.